Hime-sama
by Kiryhara
Summary: Si bien esa formalidad para dirigirse a ella era algo así como inquebrantable, y en cierto modo a Soyo le parecía encantador la forma en la que aquel título sonaba pronunciado por los labios de Nobume, ellas eran pareja. No era exactamente lo idóneo que la chica de cabellos azules fuese tan formal.


**¡Buenas!**

 **Yo dije que este año empezaría a escribir yuri, y pues aquí me tienen. En mi defensa, tuve bastante inspiración gracias a cierta autora del fandom cofcofMelgamonstercofcof que tiene un historia que, ufff, ¡es buenísima! y en su historia, hizo que yo empezase a shippear el NobuSoyo :v y pues desde ese momento he escrito miles de cosas sobres estos dos personajes, pero esta idea fue la primera que pude concretar :3**

 **Esto puede estar ambientado en el arco en dónde Nobume cuida de Soyo (del cual no recuerdo el nombre), en dónde Soyo dice que ella duerme con Nobume xD o algo así (hace bastante que me vi eso xD).**

 **Advertencia: Por si no ha quedado claro, esto es yuri, amor lindo y fluff :3 **

**Disclaimer: Estas nenas son todas tuyas mi gorila UuU**

* * *

 **Hime-sama.**

.

.

.

Para Soyo Tokugawa, todo era perfecto. Pese a que no era realmente algo "correcto" y no muchos se lo hubiesen esperado o tan si quiera imaginado―tampoco es como que muchas personas lo supieran, de todas formas―, ni siquiera ella misma, todavía el resultado de los acontecimientos eran endemoniadamente satisfactorios. Seguía teniendo sus deberes como princesa―como el tener que casarse cuando se hiciese más mayor y esas cosas―, pero por el momento aquello le resultaba irrelevante. Ya vería la forma de cómo lidiar con eso cuando se llegase el momento.

Por ahora, disfrutaba. Disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella chica de cabellos azules que, en poco tiempo, se había convertido en alguien de suma importancia para ella. ¿Y cómo no quererla? si después de todo, Nobume era hermosa, en muchos aspectos. Era fuerte e inteligente, dulce y tierna―quizá no con muchos, pero con ella sí―, de buen corazón, leal y había muchos temas que ambas tenía en común.

Se entendían, y por tanto, era perfecto.

Por eso le gustaba cuando tenía que ser la peliazul quien la cuidase. La admiraba, por ser como era.

Paseaban juntas por la calle, comían aquellos aperitivos con glaseado que a Imai tanto le gustaban, conversaban sobre temas triviales y, de vez en cuando, Soyo podía ver como entrenaba Nobume. Y si bien eso de ver como tu novia balanceaba dos espadas para cortar cosas aquí y allá no sonaba muy romántico, a la pelinegra no le molestaba realmente; ella pensaba que veía el arte en su más clara expresión. Le gustaba ver a aquella chica tan inmersa en su propio mundo. Concentrada en lo que mejor sabía hacer. Además, también estaba el hecho de que la peliazul a veces le ensañaba una que otra cosa a la princesa, pero siempre preocupándose de no ser muy brusca y explicándole con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Era perfecto. Cada detalle y aspecto de su relación lo era. Desde las sonrisas que Soyo le dedicaba, hasta esa forma dulce en la que Nobume la miraba.

Bueno, quizá si había una cosa que a la pelinegra no les gustaba del todo y por tanto perturbaba su perfección y lo convertía en algo _casi_ perfecto.

―Hime-sama ―llamó Nobume, intentando devolver a la chica de nuevo al mundo real.

Si bien esa formalidad para dirigirse a ella era algo así como inquebrantable, y en cierto modo a Soyo le parecía encantador la forma en la que aquel título sonaba pronunciado por los labios de Nobume, ellas eran pareja. Se tomaban de la mano, se besaban y hasta habían tenido relaciones―una vez, pero aquello cuenta―. No era exactamente lo idóneo que la chica de cabellos azules fuese tan formal. No cuando ellas estaban a solas, de todas formas.

Nobume ladeó la cabeza confundida al no obtener respuesta. Y quizá la inconformidad de Soyo se revelaba en su expresión, porque la chica mayor parpadeó un par de segundos antes de preguntar con aquella melódica voz:

―¿Pasa algo, Hime-sama?

Ella no sabía si sería correcto expresarle su leve incomodidad, porque entendía que ya era bastante tiempo en el cual Imai la había llamado así; además, a excepción de su hermano mayor y Kagura, todos se dirigían a ella de esa manera. Añadido a eso, no es como si fuese un detalle de suma importancia o algo por el estilo. Era de cierta forma irrelevante.

La azabache se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, más suspiró después, concluyendo que no tenía un motivo real como para que ser llamada "princesa" le molestase.

―No ―respondió, aunque no sonó lo bastante convincente.

Y, como no lo fue, Nobume pudo adivinar fácilmente que había algo mal. ―¿Qué le sucede?

Aunque le hubiese gustado reafirmar su respuesta, sonreír y negar cualquier problema, indudablemente la excesiva formalidad de su novia le estaba molestando. Soyo dudó, porque no creía realmente que fuese un asunto de verdadera importancia, pero quería dar su punto de vista y explicar sus razones de por qué se comportaba así.

―B-bueno… realmente no es un asunto importante ―comenzó, tratando de acomodar bien las palabras en su cabeza para decirlas y que no sonase como una tontería infantil. Nobume la miraba atentamente ―. Es sólo que no me gusta mucho la forma en la que te diriges a mí.

Sonaba hasta gracioso e incluso un poco irónico porque ella era una princesa y aquel era el trato mínimo que se supone debía tener.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―los ojos rojizos de la chica dejaban claro que no comprendía.

―Tan formal ―intentó explicar Soyo ―. Sé que se supone que debe ser así, pero soy tu novia y se siente un poco raro ―por donde sea que se mirase, el asunto parecía una tontada y se sentía idiota y un tanto infantil por estar si siquiera hablando de eso ―. Podrías ser… un poco más casual conmigo, cuando solo estamos tú y yo.

Parecía que Nobume meditaba acerca de la situación, detalle que la hizo sentirse más idiota, pero después de unos segundos, abrió la boca para hablar.

―Entonces, prefiere…. ¿preferirías que te dijera simplemente Soyo? ―dijo finalmente.

Quizá su corazón estalló allí mismo de lo rápido que comenzó a latir. No era posible que su nombre sonara tan bonito; tan único. Pero supo que aquello se debía a que era ella la persona quien lo pronunciaba. Soyo se inclinó un poco hacia arriba para darle un corto beso en los labios.

―Sí, definitivamente.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **La autora que mencioné arriba es la reina de estas cosas, así que yo soy un simple lacayo que quería sacarse la espinita y la frustración :v también me inspiré en un escrito de Tumblr (sobre otra pareja) de un blog que ya no existe, por lo que no puedo ponerlo aquí para darle su debido mérito, porque no recuerdo cómo se llamaba.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado pese a que si fue un poco corto, yo sólo venía a experimentar y a fomentar más el amor por esta pareja xD les agradezco a los que lo hayan leído y mucho más a los que quieran comentar.**

 **Besos, flores y chocolates ^3^**

 **Kiry se despide, paz.**


End file.
